Force of Commerce
The Force of Commerce (FOC) is the main protagonistic ship in Mid-Childan Grievous. It is heroic ''Munificent-''class star frigate owned by the heroic General Grievous and commanded by his loyal assistant OOM-1. The name Force of Commerce was named by the InterGalactic Banking Clan as the "Force of Money", meaning making a lot of money. Characteristics Weapons The Force of Commerce is very powerful by weapons but weak in shielding just as any other ''Munificent-''class star frigate. The Force of Commerce has 10 Flak Guns which makes it very hard to destroy at some parts. Flak Guns are manned by driver battle droids during battles. As the most common of the Confederate Warships. Bridge inside the Bridge of the Force of Commerce.]] The Force of Commerce's bridge is located in the front of the warship and just like any other ''Munificent-''class star frigate it makes the ship an easy target. The bridge contains 8 driver battle droids and 1 commander. The Force of Commerce is commanded by biological officers such as Grievous and his partner, OOM-1. Complement The Force of Commerce ''carries 150,000 deactivated battle droids and also 10,000 battle droids prepared to fight and protect the warship. The FOC can also carry droid starfighters to battle. Vulture Droids and ''Hyena-''class bombers are usually inside the ship's hangar or standing on top of it. It carries at least one ''Droch-''class boarding ship and C-9979 landing craft as well as Grievous's personal starfighter, the ''Soulless One and the IG-100 MagnaGuards's respective starfighters, the'' ''Rogue-''class starfighters. Role The ''Force of Commerce is used as a Frigate, Communications Ship, Destroyer, Command Ship, and a Cruiser. History Arriving in Mid-Childa The Force of Commerce and a fleet of other Confederate Navy warships planned to go to Mid-Childa. The heroic Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, Grievous took the Force of Commerce only to greet the Mid-Childans. Stored with caring CIS craft , Grievous and his heroic OOM command battle droid OOM-1 were drinking coffee inside the Force of Commerce. Later, Grievous ordered his heroic droid commander to send a detachment of droids to greet the Mid-Childans. The L-classs warship Arthra greeted the small landing craft and the rocket battle droids boarded the vessel. Grievous, worried of his droids's safety, left OOM-1 in charge of the Force of Commerce and took off in his personal heroic starfighter, Soulless One with ''Rogue-''class starfighter escorts piloted by IG-100 MagnaGuards IG-101 and IG-102. inside the Bridge of the Force of Commerce.]] OOM-1 took control of the ship with the driver battle droids by his side. A driver battle droid questioned if the General would be alright and not get hurt by the Mid-Childans and OOM-1 told him not to worry. The'' Force of Commerce'' and the Arthra blockaded Mid-Childa after Grievous and his heroic bodyguards went to Mid-Childa. Sending Down Reinforcements After Grievous had been killed by Vita, IG-101 told his brother, IG-102 to call of the Force of Commerce. IG-102 didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. He called the Force of Commerce as it had several Droid Fighters on patrol. OOM command battle droid OOM-1 got the message that the General had died and sent a C-9979 landing craft full of B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, AAT driver battle droids, and Armored Assault Tanks to kill the Mid-Childans. Appearances * (first appearance) * * Category:CIS Flagships Category:Heroes Category:Munificent-class star frigates